


Squeal For Me

by juicysushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Jock Straps, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suspension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicysushi/pseuds/juicysushi
Summary: You’ve heard the stories, and when a mission dispatches you to Mako Rutledge’s old farm, you accept with trepidation. Unfortunately for you, he doesn’t take too kindly to you snooping around his old hideout, and decides on a price for you to pay.





	Squeal For Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Roadhog smut story! Written over a long weekend where I was consumed with dom-daddy Roadhog feelings and had to release them in written form. Enjoy!

Blinking the sweat away from your brow you finally see it. The desecrated corpse of the Omnium, slowly decomposing in billowing plumes of acid-green smoke into the irradiated sky. A grimy mirage rising in the middle of the vast outback like an ugly pile of rust-eaten cans.

 _Junkertown_. You kick at a stray bolt. _What a craphole._

Thankfully this mission won’t require too much proximity to the actual settlement. The hour-long hike from the dropship was bad enough. The last thing you need today is a bunch of trigger-happy Junkers taking pot-shots at you from their watchposts.

 _The only silver lining in this miserable mission_. Distracted by the towering gates, you trip briefly and catch yourself from falling. You squint down at the culprit. Something metallic, long and jagged- _oh._

The spine of a wrecked Omnic. Correction, _spines_ plural. You gingerly step back and around what seems to be the edge of a mass Omnic grave. Eyes blank, frayed cables poking out the toxic sand like so many fingers. _Help me._

_\---_

It was such an unimportant mission that you didn’t even get a proper briefing. Just stock holovids from the archives and a half-sheet of vague details. _Outskirts of Junkertown. Suggested coordinates. Potentially hazardous items. Observation and analysis, retrieval if possible._ You grimaced at the mission papers, and then at a fellow agent as they ribbed you for having drawn the short straw. “Ooh, it says right here. _Signed, Chief Engineer Lindholm._ Boy, am I glad I’m not you.”

You boarded the empty airship and sulkily strapped yourself down. “Welcome aboard, Agent. Make sure to equip yourself with necessary hiking equipment, as well as the Geiger counter and anti-radiation sickness medications prescribed by Agent Ziegler.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You waved at Athena dismissively. At least all this overpreparation should quash any fears of dying in such a pointless assignment.

Athena seemed to ponder your moodiness. “The location of your mission poses no direct threat, and the occupants of the farm have not been sighted there in a considerable amount of time. As of two weeks ago, the last known locations of Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge place them in King’s Row. Furthermore, recent intelligence suggests their criminal activity has shifted eastward to the heart of the Balkans.”

 _Mako Rutledge_. Now there was someone you were hoping to stray clear of. You’d paused when you flipped the mission file open and saw his masked face, a small thumbnail hastily paperclipped to the manila folder. None of the details of the mission seemed _especially_ dangerous, but the thought of you snooping around Roadhog’s old farm on vague Overwatch business made you queasy. You’d seen the holovids after all, and fearful retellings of his heists were standard fare around the proverbial water cooler back at Gibraltar.

Vague thoughts filled your head as you fell asleep against the murmur of the airship’s engine. _Wonder what he looks like underneath that mask…_

_\---_

You’d overdone it climbing up that final hill. You rest your back against some old farming equipment, taking a capful of Doctor Ziegler’s anti-radiation cocktail and catching your breath. The sun is searing and the air still, nary a cloud in the sky. You can hear distant clanging and shouting from beyond Junnkertown’s crude, makeshift walls. _God, how do these people survive out here?_

Packing up your belongings once more, you begin climbing the final stretch towards Mako’s old farm. It’s a pithy complex, somehow more run-down and broken-looking than Junkertown itself. A small network of huts and sheds rise up to meet you, eaten away from exposure and riddled all over with pockmarks and bullet holes. You pick out the most solid-looking structure, a barn-like building to the far right, and make a beeline for it. As you get closer, you notice its windows seem intact. A promising sign.

You make quick work of a side door, and once inside you’re grateful for the darkness. Squinting as your eyes adjust to the sudden shade, you take stock of your surroundings. Bright rectangles of sunlight slash the walls through the windows. You spot a large unmade bed across the room, as well as a dead Pachimari claw machine – no doubt stolen- and some empty cans. Messy workbenches and a couple of fallen chairs dot the corners, but for the most part, it’s sparse and unfurnished.

You also notice his iconic motorcycle parked in the middle of the barn.

_Weird._

Probably an abandoned backup.

Despite the respite from the harsh sunlight, the stuffiness of the barn is unbearable. You feel yourself break out in a sweat once more and wipe at your brow in annoyance, but you’re glad the hard part of the mission is over.

Taking quiet steps you make your way to the middle of the room, giving the parked motorcycle a wide berth. _Mission time._ You look over your papers once more, then begin searching through anything that seems to have been stored away or locked up. Empty containers, garbage, rusty tools, broken lengths of chain, spent bullet casings.

Moving forward, you begin going through a stack of boxes you’d missed. As you take note of their contents you realize with annoyance that this is probably all there is. Junk, junk, more junk. Medication, more tools, dusty documents, nothing of use or importance.

You get to the last box and flip it open with a frustrated sigh. Clothing. _Great._ You half-heartedly rifle through it, expecting nothing, when your fingers snag on something stringy. You dart your hand back in surprise, then peer closely.

It’s a jockstrap.

_Huh._

Suppressing a laugh, you pick it up gingerly from the box and inspect it against the window light. “Shit,” you mutter. _It’s Mako’s, alright._ You turn it over in your hands and marvel at its size. _God, I didn’t even know they made jocks this big._ It’s old but seems clean otherwise.

You blink at it a few times.

_I wonder._

_No. I shouldn’t._

_I… shouldn’t._

_But who’d know?_

_There’s nothing interesting in this stupid barn anyway…_

Against your better judgment, you hold it up to your nose and take a whiff. It’s… intoxicating. A musky blend of sweat, machine oil, and burnt metal. You feel your cock begin to harden. Blushing slightly, you begin smelling it earnestly, taking long drags with your nose. Your head starts to spin. You close your eyes and, surprising yourself, place the tip of the jock in your mouth. It tastes… like somebody. It tastes _good._ You begin sucking at it slightly, and reach down to touch yourself.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Startled, you jerk your head up at the wall in front of you. A hulking shadow cuts across the window light. Before you can utter a word you feel something hard and metallic wrap around your neck.

You hear your own panicked half-choke, the clink of rusty metal, and suddenly the barn spins around you.

_“Here, little piggy.”_

In the split second of motion, before your brain can even register what’s happening, a thought: _I’m done for_.

A moment later, you snap to. Your field of vision is overwhelmed by the sudden presence of two enormous ovals.

_Shit._

You blink dazedly a few times, unable to look away. The ovals bob up and down slightly with his breath. You try looking down at what’s choking you, but your eyes land instead on the leather snout mere inches away from your face. The rest of your body’s sensations rush back. One hand is wrapped loosely at whatever is around your neck, the other still clutching the jock that mere moments ago was in your mouth. _The jock_. You realize the heady scent you’d been salivating over seems ten times stronger now.

“Mako,” you try. Nothing comes out. He chuckles at your effort, filling the barn with snorts and the rasp of slithering chains. You finally look down at your neck. _His hook._

He releases you suddenly. You fall hard to the floor. Drawing greedy breaths, you clutch at your swollen neck. Heavy steps circle you. You watch him with a mixture of fear and confusion. The barn feels a thousand degrees hotter, and that scent is making your woozy. Still chuckling, he slowly reels his hook back into his belt. You turn your head slightly, following his movement, before realizing in sudden horror the dropped jock at your feet.

You move to shift it away, but Mako’s faster. He yanks it from reach and inspects it curiously. You watch him, sweat dripping down your brow and onto the barn floor.

“Imagine my surprise,” he growls, tossing the jock aside, “when I drop by to collect a few things from my farm only to realize someone’s already beaten me to it.”

You begin to speak but he cuts you off. “I don’t care who you are or who you’re with. You’re in my house. And,” he thumbs over his scrap gun briefly, “trespassers are shot.”

You tremble as he circles you once again, laughing to himself. “But seeing as you’ve already decided to… go ahead and enjoy yourself, I’m thinking I’ll have a bit of fun first.”

Mako’s facing you squarely now. You begin to back away, but he rapidly hooks your shirt collar and yanks you in place. You stare helplessly at the weapon glinting in the sunlight. He twists it lightly, and uses its point to slowly rip a gash down your shirt. It clings briefly to your sweaty torso before falling to the floor.

He moves the hook lower. You stop breathing. You can hear him salivating through his mask. He begins to pull your pants down, but doesn’t get far before it gets caught on your erect cock.

You look down at it in genuine surprise. Mako unhooks from your pants and steps towards you. You don’t move away this time. He tilts your chin up sharply to his face. Your pupils dart wildly across his mask.

“Looks like I’m not the only one,” he growls lowly.

Tossing his hook aside, he suddenly pulls you up by the armpits with great force and shoves you brusquely against the wall. He stomps over to you before you have a chance to get up and slams one hand above your head. You stare up at him. With his free hand he roughly undoes his already loose overalls, and they fall noisily to the floor.

You draw a shivering breath at the size of his cock. It’s huge and intimidating, right at home in his ham-sized grip, glistening with precum. The deliciously pungent musk of leather and machine oil overwhelms your nostrils. You salivate almost cartoonishly and catch yourself before you wipe at your mouth.

Mako grips the base of his cock and gives it a light squeeze. After a moment you give a slight nod, helpless with desire. He places his hand firmly on your head and pushes your face towards his cock. 

You take the tip of it with your mouth, and your eyelids flutter at the sensation. It’s beautifully thick. More precum oozes generously from it, and you lap at it slowly. The head alone is large enough that it barely fits in your mouth, but you slowly manage to wrap your lips around it completely and give your tongue a swirl. Mako tilts his head back and lets out a loud, juddering sigh. Hearing it, you find yourself begin to slowly bob your head against the length of his enormous cock. He holds your head steadily. _God, he tastes incredible._

His breathing becomes laboured as you suck deeper and deeper. You choke lightly and feel tears start pooling at the edge of your eyes. It begins to strain your jaw and throat, but you can’t stop. “Such a good little cocksucker,” Mako growls hungrily. “You like sucking daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

You gag a response, and it seems to drive him wild. He suddenly bucks. You instinctively try to pull away, but he holds you firmly in place. You squeeze your eyes and grab feebly at his thighs to no avail.

The barn begins to fill with the wet noises of Mako plunging his cock deep down your throat. “Fuck. That’s it, boy.” He grunts deliciously with pleasure. Your heels strain painfully against the wall at the increasing force of his face-fucking. Feeling your own cock twitch, unbearably erect and aching, you desperately undo your pants and being stroking it. You feel yourself fade into the overwhelming sensation of Mako fucking your mouth and the slickness of your own masturbation. “Fuck yeah,” he grunts. “Choke on daddy’s cock.”

You whine and gag loudly against Mako’s merciless thrusting, feeling the tip of his cock begin to bruise your tonsils. You feel the pressure mounting at the base of your own, and begin stroking yourself faster. The noises you’ve been making merge into one continuous cock-muffled moan as you begin to approach your climax.

At this, Mako suddenly slows down and roughly pulls his cock out of your mouth. You gasp for air and wipe away at the gooey trails of spit and precum. He pulls you up until you’re standing and leans in close. “I don’t recall giving you permission to cum.”

In one swift motion he tosses you onto his bed. Landing on your back, you swallow painfully as he quickly climbs on and roughly drags you towards him. With one hand he holds both your wrists against your stomach, and with the other he deftly lifts both your legs above your head.

Mako grunts approvingly at your exposed ass. He wets your hole with his pulsing erection, saliva and precum still clinging messily to it. Heart pounding in your ears with anticipation, you can hear your own sharp, jagged breaths but they sound miles away. After a moment, he growls dangerously with need.

“I’m gonna make you squeal.”

He firmly inserts the tip of his cock into your ass. You flinch and cry out, eyes prickling with pain _._ He doesn’t relent, and steadily pushes his cock inside you. Your cry gets louder until with one final push, he buries himself deep in your hole. He lets out a long, contented sigh. You squirm slowly, feeling his cock throb against your insides. _Fuck_. You open your eyes and look up at him. He’s watching you.

Already overwhelmed with sensation, the sight of him balls-deep inside you, huge belly hanging over your own, massive arms holding you tightly in place, it’s all almost too much. You feel messy beads of precum drip from your own cock onto Mako’s wrist and you whimper helplessly. He chuckles loudly. “That feel good, boy?” He shifts slightly. You cry out again. Your skin feels electric in the immense heat of the barn.

“Tell me what you want.” Mako teases. He seems to be restraining himself with glee. Waiting for you to ask. Waiting for you to beg. Wanting you to beg. He leans in until his snout is touching your face. “Say it.”

“Fuck me daddy,” you whimper. “Please.”

With a loud snarl, Mako suddenly pulls back and plunges himself deep into you. You arch your back wildly against the bed. He begins pumping in and out with full force, even harder than when he was face-fucking you, and with each thrust your eyes roll further back. Your hands strain uselessly against his grip. “Fuck!” You shout. Mako gives out a shout as well, increasing his rhythm, pounding you, fucking you.

“Who owns you, boy?” He rasps savagely. “Whose bitch are you?” He suddenly releases both his hands from you and grabs each of your legs instead. You feel yourself getting crushed back against the bed with the immense force of his pounding. “Say it, boy. Say it!”

“M-Mako!” you whimper tearfully. “You do, Mako. I’m all yours!”

“That’s it,” he shouts. “Squeal for me!”

Letting the last of himself go, he fucks you with all his might. Your shouts coalesce into one continuous moan, blissful, desperate, out of control. At this he reaches forward and places one of his hands around your neck and begins to squeeze. You place both your hands around it, but maintain eye contact with him and nod. He grunts and throws his head back, choking you harder. “Nasty little piglet,” he snarls. Your eyes roll back completely as you give yourself blissfully into Mako’s fucking. You feel an intoxicating headiness as he slowly but steadily chokes your already bruised neck. Your vision begins to blur.

“Harder,” you hear yourself say. Mako laughs loudly, almost in surprise. He obliges. “Filthy boy. You like being fucked by daddy that much, huh?” He slows down for a moment and seems to reach for something, and suddenly releases his chokehold. You lean up for a moment before his hand crushes your face back down, ramming your head against the bed, shoving something in your mouth.

You gag. It’s the jock. With one hand over your face, he continues brutally fucking you. You strain to wrap your tongue underneath it, feeling the rough fabric. You taste Mako’s cock once more, concentrated, pungent, and it drives you crazy. “Disgusting, greedy boy, aintcha?” Mako laughs as you begin to helplessly drool against the jock stuffed in your mouth.

The relentless pressure building against your prostate and the taste of Mako’s jock push you ever so closely to the edge. You open your eyes and stare at him wildly, moaning painfully against the jock. _Please._ He throws his head back and heaves a guttural laugh. “You need to cum, boy?” You nod furiously. He looks down at his cock sliding in and out of your ass. “I don’t think so,” he breathes.

Still inside you, you feel yourself get lifted up as he shifts his body. He kneels and places both his massive hands around your arms and begins to lift your whole body up and down his cock.

You melt into pure ecstasy, garbling senselessly against the jock. “Fuck!” Mako shouts. “Fuck, your hole feels good, boy!” You grip his head for dear life, feeling him pant thickly through his mask as he viciously slams you down on his cock over and over again. Suddenly he lifts up the bottom of his mask, taking big laboured breaths of the hot barn air. His scarred lips are open in an twisted smile, and he sticks his tongue out loosely.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, boy!”

You hang your head limply and keep moaning senselessly through the jock, tears and spit streaming down your face. Faster and faster Mako pounds you until he throws his head back and gives a loud, primal squeal at the ceiling. You hear the windowpanes rattle with the force of his orgasm as he continues fucking you, impossibly deep, unlike anything you’ve experienced before, flooding your insides, God, he’s cumming, he’s _cumming_ , and he’s still fucking you, fucking you with all his might, snarling with pure, unfiltered animalistic pleasure.

You bite at the jock with all your might as you ride his orgasm. After a dozen more strokes, he lets out a loud, blissful growl. He unceremoniously drops you back down and slowly pulls out. He takes the jock out of your mouth as you lay there, bruised and unable to move, and inspects your spent hole with a chuckle. “Fuck,” he breathes, pulling his mask back down his face. “Much better.”

He takes your torn shirt to wipe the excess cum from his cock and tosses it back on you. You feebly wipe at yourself and watch him as he pulls his overalls back up and faces you once more. Your cock twitches involuntarily, aching for release. He laughs and pulls you up by the arm. “Don’t think we’re even yet, boy.”

Helplessly you let him drag you to the front of the barn where he stops to unlatch the garage-style door and throws it open. You flinch at the harsh sunlight, and feel your exposed skin start to prickle. Before your eyes even have time to adjust, you feel something cold wrap around your body. You look around in surprise, and see Mako twisting a length of rusty chain tightly around your arms and back.

“What are you going to do with me?” you ask hoarsely, but Mako ignores your question. He takes one end of the chain and disappears into the darkness of the barn. You think about struggling when suddenly you feel your body get painfully yanked up, a few inches at a time, until you’re dangling helplessly from the barn ceiling a few feet from the ground. You crane your neck wildly to see what Mako’s doing, but you can only hear his heavy footsteps and the rattle of the chain.

Finally, he comes back around, and suddenly your eyes are level with his. He’s watching you amusedly, and in sudden fear you begin twisting at the chains. He guffaws before leaning in. You stop moving. “Normally I string up nosey scum like you and leave you for the buzzards.” He leans closer, and without warning, grabs your cock. You moan loudly as he begins stroking it up and down with his massive, callused hand.

“But today I’m feeling generous.”

You moan louder. He quickly increases his rhythm and begins thumbing over your wet head. Your mind goes blank as you approach your climax in no time, and your moans turn into a desperate cry. “Fuck, I’m cumming!”

An immense wave of ecstasy washes over your already spent body. You writhe senselessly against your chains as you explode, cumming harder than you have in your life. Spurt after spurt covers Mako’s grip, and you hear it drip messily onto the barn floor.

A minute passes before you hear him chuckle, and your eyes roll into focus. You blink as he wipes his hand on the pants dangling around your ankles. Your breathing returns to normal, and suddenly the situation you’re in dawns back on you. Mako disappears from view and returns quickly with something in hand.

He presses it against your bare, sweaty torso. You yelp at the sensation. It’s a tattoo marker. You slowly realize he’s writing something on your stomach in bold black letters, and your breath quickens when you realize what he’s doing.

“Keep still,” he commands gruffly. “I want them to see.” Once finished, he briefly inspects his handiwork, then tosses the marker aside. He walks behind you once again.

“Please,” you beg. “Don’t let the Junkers take me.” He laughs mischievously. “Oh, you won’t have to worry about them.” You hear him unpack your hiking equipment and see various items being carelessly thrown into view. Finally, he stops, having found what he was looking for. You hear a few clicks, a switch being flipped, and a small steady beep begins filling the barn.

You frown in confusion before you realize what he’s done. _The Overwatch emergency recon signal._ You writhe in a panic against the chains as Mako comes back around and casually picks up his belongings, turning to go. “Don’t let them find me like this,” you plead. Roadhog seems to consider this a moment, before picking the spent jock off the dusty floor and tying it around your mouth in a gag.

You swallow painfully and continue to struggle as he laughs. “Now we’re even.”

He gives your ass a hard squeeze before he turns around and walks out the barn. “I’ll be seeing you again, boy.” You watch helplessly as he disappears into the distance.

Struggling to breathe around the jock once more, you feel the hot sun begin to sear the fresh ink onto your skin.

 

_Property of Roadhog._


End file.
